


take what you want

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave making John give him ass-to-mouth
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	take what you want

John drags his tongue down the shaft of Dave's long, thick length. Dave stands there above John. Dave's groaning from the pleasure, and John happily looks up at him as he begins to jerk Dave’s cock and lick his tip.

Then, Dave let out a moan that made John fell his own cock twitch. The two of them pleasuring each other in their own ways. John couldn’t get enough of face crying and moaning. 

Dave turned John's entire body around, and pressed his thick member against John’s entrance. Just enough to tease him with, so John would whine and beg for more. Dave pushed himself inside completely. John feels thankful he lubed himself up before, if he didn’t then Dave's monster cock would have completely destroyed him. John took Dave's entire cock and Dave picked up the pace, making John moan like crazy. The pleasure immediately over took John’s mind.

Dave gave up on fucking John’s ass once John shouted he was cumming. Dave didn’t want this to end.

Dave flipped John around and once again, John began to lick the tip of Dave’s cock, before Dave began to stuff himself inside of John’s hot mouth. Soon, Dave began to thrust deep into the back of John’s tight throat. John did his best to move his tongue under Dave's shaft as Dave thrusted into him. Dave was so thick. It was getting hard to breathe.

Dave flips John around again, seeing the other man suffering from gagging on Dave's cock. Dave decides to give John a break. Dave starts fucking johns puckered hole and makes John get on all fours.

John did all he could to keep up with Dave’s needs. Dave was getting closer. John moaned that he needed to cum. Dave held John's head down, telling him to be silent while he focused on finishing, Dave was being a selfish lover again.

Driving John up the wall.

There’s nothing hotter to John then a man who takes what he wants.


End file.
